Consumers receive receipts as evidence for their transaction with merchants. Typically, a merchant provides a consumer with a paper receipt at the point of transaction (POT). In the current market place, in addition to paper receipts, the consumer may request an electronic receipt (e-receipt) for every transaction. Such e-receipts can be stored, organized, transmitted, and generally managed with considerable convenience over physical paper receipts.
Consumers may use these receipts (both e-receipts and paper receipts) post transaction for various purposes such as product return, product refund, warranty claims, or the like. In such situations, the consumer may have to search through a myriad of receipts to identify the receipt for the product that has to be returned or refunded.